


i got this thing (gonna break you down)

by sincerelyjaime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjaime/pseuds/sincerelyjaime
Summary: Kenma feels stupid. He isn’t sure why he let Bokuto talk him into this, but it’s too late to do anything about it now. Looking down at his legs, he tugs at the fabric of the skirt he is wearing. It was a spur of the moment thing, honestly.Or, Kenma learns that Kuroo wants to try something new in the bedroom.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 179





	i got this thing (gonna break you down)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this sitting in my docs for a couple months now and figured it was time to finish it up.
> 
> The title is from [Got It by Marian Hill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wjbY0Tyfr4)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kenma feels stupid. He isn’t sure  _ why _ he let Bokuto talk him into this, but it’s too late to do anything about it now. Looking down at his legs, he tugs at the fabric of the skirt he is wearing. It was a spur of the moment thing, honestly. 

A few weeks ago, Bokuto had joined Kuroo and Kenma at their apartment for a night of movies and snacks (which ultimately just meant Kenma had to suffer through Bokuto talking through all the movies they pulled up while his mouth was full of food), and when Kuroo left the room to take a call from his mom, Bokuto leapt into the spot beside Kenma on the couch.

He turned towards Kenma, one leg on the floor while the other was bent at the knee; Kenma could feel the way that his eyes flitted back and forth between him and the hall behind them that Kuroo had just disappeared down.

Without looking up from his phone, Kenma spoke in a bored tone, "Can I help you, Bokuto?"

That comment seemed to break him out of whatever was going on in his head, and he leaned in. "What do you think of skirts, Kenma?"

Squinting, Kenma  _ did _ look at him then. "I don't?"

"Akaashi likes to wear them sometimes." 

Ah. Of course this was about Akaashi. It didn't explain the weird over-the-shoulder glances, but it's not exactly uncommon for Bokuto to act so...bizarre. That was practically his MO. "I'm so happy for him," Kenma said, eyes returning to his screen where someone was trying to get rid of Tangy.

That hadn't been the end of it, apparently, because the next thing Kenma knew, Bokuto was throwing an arm around his shoulder, jostling him until he fell into the other guy's space. " _ I _ like it too." His head turned, once more, towards the hallway. Almost conspiratorially, Bokuto continued, "Kuroo thinks he might be into it--he saw one of Akaashi's--but he's being a baby about asking you. I'm here as his best bro to plead the case."

Kuroo might be into skirts? Specifically  _ Kenma _ in skirts? He’d never mentioned it to him before. Never even  _ hinted  _ at it. And it’s not like he’s exactly  _ subtle _ ...especially when it came to him. This was the guy who, back in high school, after a particularly tough practice, was towered over Kenma, bracketing him against the floor as he helped stretch his legs out, and accidentally let out a bumbling love confession. (One which he immediately tried to take back, but shut up as soon as Kenma pulled him down into a kiss.)

“Quit being dumb, Bokuto,” Kenma intoned. “Besides, if Tetsurou wants to try something in the bedroom, he can tell me himself.” He closed out of Twitter and opened a new browser tab. Leaning away from Bokuto, Kenma pushed his arm between them and shoved. It didn’t do much, not with the way that Bokuto was built like a tank these days, but it did allow enough room for him to shove the pillows that had been tossed to the floor earlier between them and create a barrier. 

“Kenmaaa--”

The pout in his voice was evident, but he was quickly cut off by Kuroo’s reappearance in the room. As soon as Kuroo flopped down on the oversized armchair that Bokuto had vacated earlier, Bokuto’s mouth shut with an audible clack of teeth. 

“What are you whining about  _ now _ , Bokuto?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know…”

Whatever they began to bicker about though was lost on Kenma. His eyes were trained on his phone screen, open to a page full of all types of skirts in all different colors. Kenma could feel his cheeks heating as he glanced up at his boyfriend a few feet away, laughing at something that happened in the movie.

Kuroo caught Kenma’s eyes, waggling his eyebrows and winking. “See something you like, kitten?” he said, in a voice that was probably supposed to be sexy, but really just made him sound stupid. 

“Mm. Not really, actually.” Kenma had to fight to keep a neutral look on his face as he held Kuroo’s stare, a smile threatening to give his boyfriend too much of an ego boost over such a stupid line.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he hit check-out, and stuffed his phone in his pockets. Then, seeing as Bokuto had made himself comfortable at the other end of the couch, Kenma stood up and moved to tuck himself in the small space between Kuroo and the arm of the chair. It was a little too small for two grown men, but neither of them complained; Kuroo simply brushed his fingers through Kenma’s hair and traced patterns along his arm.

And that’s how Kenma got  _ here _ \--standing in the living room, wearing a white button up tucked into a blue skirt, with his hair pulled up into a messy bun (one of Kuroo’s preferred styles, for whatever reason). Kuroo is supposed to be getting home any minute, judging by the text full of exclamation marks and hearts that Kenma received, but sometimes he gets caught up by talking to the elderly woman who sells flowers outside of his office.

Kenma busies himself with his computer. There is some editing that he pushed off earlier to mess around with his island on Animal Crossing, and now he’s going to be behind schedule if he doesn’t get some extra work put in today. He is so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t hear Kuroo walk inside or set any of his things down, so when Kuroo’s voice booms through the room in greeting, he nearly jumps. 

It’s then that he remembers exactly what he is about to do. Luckily, he’s saved from any immediate panic when Kuroo walks into the kitchen and starts messing with something in there, probably scouring the cupboards for something to eat after a long day. 

Kenma takes a deep breath and gathers his courage.  _ It’s just Tetsurou. Bokuto said he’d  _ like _ this. It’s  _ just _ Tetsurou.  _ Before he can talk himself out of sneaking to their room and changing, he stands up and pads towards the kitchen, tugging at the hem of the skirt. 

In the doorway, Kenma is granted the sight of Kuroo standing in front of the fridge. One of his feet prop the door open while his hands rest on his hips as he inspects the contents of their fridge. “Hello, Kuro,” Kenma calls.

“Hey, baby. Do we still have that salmon? I was thinking about coo--” As Kuroo speaks, he turns his head to look over his shoulder; when his eyes find Kenma, the words stutter to a stop, his mouth dropping open. Wide eyes stare back at Kenma and he feels frozen to the spot, not sure what his next move should be. “Skirt?” Kuroo asks, dumbly.

Kenma pushes away from the doorway, stepping closer to Kuroo. “Hm? This?” He runs his hands along the fabric, caressing it and trying not to feel stupid. “Saw it online and thought I’d try it out. I don’t know though…” One of his hands plays with the collar of his shirt and he ducks his head; if Kuroo has one weakness, it’s Kenma’s big eyes staring at him through his lashes. 

Kuroo is in his space in no time (not before tripping over his own feet in his haste), one hand falling to Kenma’s hips while the other tips his head up by his chin. The skirt isn’t very long, and a couple of Kuroo’s fingers are hot as they tease the skin on his thigh. “You look,” Kuroo’s eyes are filled with desire, the pupils wide as they flit all over Kenma’s face, dipping down occasionally to his lower-half, “so fuckin’ hot, kitten.”

“Oh.” Kenma bites his lips. Kuroo leans down, pulling Kenma into a deep kiss. He licks along the seam of Kenma’s lips before pushing in and tangling their tongues together hotly, successfully pulling a moan from both of them. The hand on Kenma’s chin slips back to cup his head, fingers threading into the hair at the base of his skull. Kuroo tilts his head, changing the angle of the kiss, lips moving more insistently now. 

Leaning into it, Kenma stands on his tip toes, stretching his neck so he can get more, their lips slick with spit, the kiss turning messy. “Mmm, Kuroo,” Kenma attempts, only to be shut down when the man in question bites down lightly on his bottom lip. “Weren’t you going to make some food?”

“I, uh,” he’s not expecting it when Kuroo grabs his hand and pulls it to his crotch where he can feel the erection tenting his pants, “have something else in mind now." Kuroo’s hands are clumsy when they slide lower, slipping underneath the short skirt where skin meets the lacy panties that Kenma had put on last minute. 

Kuroo’s voice cracks the barest amount when he says, “L-lace?” But he’s quick to move, lifting Kenma up by his ass and hoisting him high on his waist; this time, it’s Kenma that has to lean down to kiss Kuroo, the slide of their lips hungry as Kuroo turns around and walks them further into the kitchen. 

When Kenma feels the backs of his legs hit the cold counter, he shivers, but loosens his leg’s grip on Kuroo as he’s lowered unceremoniously onto the smooth surface. There are teeth nibbling at his ear now, and Kenma can feel Kuroo's panting in his ear, the feeling of the hot breath causing goosebumps to pop up and dot along his skin. “Tetsu,” Kenma whines.

“What’s up, kitten?” 

The raspiness of Kuroo’s voice shoots straight to Kenma’s dick and he can’t help the way his hips buck up at the stupid name. “Don’t be a  _ tease _ . Touch me.”

Kuroo chuckles. He trails his finger along the shell of Kenma’s ear, down the length of his neck, tweaking at his nipples through his shirt. His movements stop just above the waistband of the skirt. “I don’t wanna hear anything about being a  _ tease _ when you are dressed like this. Because,” Kuroo faces Kenma then, and Kenma notices the flush on his face, how his eyes are wild, filled with desire. When he glances at Kuroo’s hand at his waist, he can see the way that it’s shaking, “holy  _ shit,  _ baby. I don’t even know where to start.”

“I have an idea of where to start.” He flicks the end of the skirt up, revealing the garter belt underneath it. Kenma hears the sound of Kuroo gulping, his Adam's apple bobbing with the action. “Get on your knees.”

The sound of Kuroo’s knees hitting the tile sends a shock up Kenma’s spine. He spreads his legs wider, glancing down at Kuroo and attempting to school his face into a bored expression. “What are you waiting for, Kuro?” When Kuroo just stares at him with his mouth open in a small ‘o,’ Kenma quirks one of his brows. “Get to work.”

Like he was snapped out of a spell, Kuroo crawls forward on his knees, hands gripping Kenma’s knees and pushing them open wider. He presses his lips along the length of Kenma’s leg, soft kisses that make Kenma’s heart flutter in his chest, the barely-there pressure stoking the fire in his belly. 

"I don't know what I wanna do to you first, Kenma…" Kuroo says in awe, his hands, typically so sure of every movement, are trembling as he rucks up the skirt. The black straps of lace and leather are now on full display and Kuroo drops his head to bury his face in Kenma's crotch. 

He mouths at Kenma's cock through the thin lace of his panties.

"A-ah. I think that's a good place to start." Kenma sticks his fingers in Kuroo's hair, the locks surprisingly soft. He still feels kind of stupid, but the low moan that leaves Kuroo's lips when he applies the slightest bit of pressure is enough to encourage him to keep going. "But I want  _ more _ , Kuro. Think you can handle that?"

"God, yes," Kuroo nearly whines.

"Good boy." 

The next thing Kenma knows is that Kuroo's hand reaches up and pulls his dick out of the panties, his mouth covering the head and suckling. The sensation is  _ incredible _ . It's everything, and not quite enough, all at once. He wants to push forward and take all the wet and heat that Kuroo's mouth can offer, but he doesn't want  _ this _ to stop. 

Kuroo's tongue laps at the head, swirling around his cock, licking into the slit every now and again. Kenma has to bite back a moan when Kuroo's teeth graze just slightly, followed by the hollowing of his cheeks.

He pulls off, eyes catching Kenma’s. "Don't hold back, kitten. Wanna hear you. Wanna know I'm doing a good job."

It’s like a dam has been broken--with every bob of Kuroo’s head, soft cries and moans leave Kenma’s mouth. He’s not a loud person by nature, and that extends to the bedroom, too, but Kuroo simply takes that as a personal challenge. Kenma knows that he gets a thrill every time he manages to make Kenma cry out. 

“God, Tetsu,” Kenma pants, head tipping back, his fingers gripping the edge of the counter tight enough to turn the knuckles white. “Your mouth feels incredible.”

The snap of the garter around his thigh stings his skin, Kuroo’s fingers digging into his leg and moaning around Kenma’s cock.

“Again.”

Kuroo snaps his garter again, harder, this time, and on the other leg. He suckles at Kenma’s tip before pulling off completely, pressing kisses along the length and working his way down. Kenma’s hips rise when Kuroo pulls his panties aside and takes one of his balls in his mouth and groans, fingers scratching at the skin on his thigh. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Wanna touch you...taste you. Wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Yeah? How bad do you want it?” He lifts one of his feet, resting it on Kuroo’s shoulder and pressing down slightly. “You’re gonna have to be really good to me.” 

Turning his head, Kuroo kisses Kenma’s leg, starting at his knee and working his way up along his inner thigh. He pauses occasionally to suck dark marks into the skin there. “Want it so bad. I’m gonna make you feel good. You know I always do.” His eyes flash up to Kenma, and he winks.

“Always so full of yours--”

Kuroo stands up, lifting Kenma off of the counter and flipping him around. It’s so sudden, Kenma’s stomach jumping at the sensation of being manhandled so easily. Normally he’d say something, but he can’t find it in him to complain when Kuroo has him bent over the counter, one hand holding his wrists together while the other is pulling his underwear down.

The assuredness in his actions makes Kenma keen.

Kuroo’s chest stretches along the length of his back, pressing him deeper into the counter, his hips digging in almost painfully. It lights Kenma’s insides on fire. “Gonna be a good boy and fuck you, but first…” his finger slips between Kenma’s ass cheeks, “wanna taste you. That okay?” 

Feigning indifference, though he is practically shaking with anticipation, Kenma shrugs. “What are you still talking to me for? Get to work, Tetsurou.”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Kenma doesn’t whine when Kuroo’s tongue licks along his hole, but it’s a close thing. His wrists are still held between one of Kuroo’s hands, and when he struggles against it, Kuroo’s head moves from side to side. The teasing around his rim feels amazing;it’s only when the wet tongue finally pushes in that Kenma does whine, the sound finally pulled from him with each drag against his hole. “Tetsu…”

The gentle probing sends licks of pleasure up and down Kenma’s spine. His fingers clench, nails biting into his palms. There isn’t much friction to be had with the way he’s positioned against the counter, but that doesn’t stop his cock from twitching, especially when Kuroo reaches around and fondles with his balls again. 

Kuroo does something with his tongue. Paired with the low sounds vibrating against him and the squeeze of Kuroo’s fingers around his balls as they are rolled between long digits, Kenma’s legs quake. They would have given out if not for the support of the counter. The action happens again and again, and Kenma’s head falls forward to drop against the tile, now hot and damp from his breath--he isn’t sure whether he wants to beg Kuroo to keep going or stop.

The decision is made for him when Kuroo pulls back. “Did I say you could stop?”

Chuckling, Kuroo presses kisses against Kenma’s thighs and smacks his ass lightly. “You didn’t have to. Did you know that your breath hitches a certain way when you’re getting close? It’s cute.” He kisses up along Kenma’s back as he stands up, stopping to press a final kiss against the slight bump just below the junction of his beck and spine. 

Heat radiates off of Kuroo and a fuzzy feeling threatens to fog Kenma’s thoughts. Stupid, sexy Kuroo being so distracting always.

“Someone’s getting a little too cocky for my liking,” Kenma says. There isn’t a lot of room for him to move with how he’s positioned, but he is still able to turn his head back and offer a glare to Kuroo.

A smile too soft for their current positions to call for spread across Kuroo’s lips and a flicker of affection licks along Kenma’s stomach. “Mm. Don’t worry. You’ll be cockier soon, kitten.” Kuroo winks. “I’ll be right back.”

Kenma’s wrists are released and he stands up, watching the shift of Kuroo’s shoulders underneath his shirt as he walks away. Maybe by the time he gets back, Kuroo will have lost the shirt and Kenma can appreciate the flex of his muscles freely. He wouldn’t ask for it--Kuroo would have too much fun gloating, but Kenma definitely appreciates the extra gym sessions that his boyfriend has been putting in.

When Kuroo comes back, he is, unfortunately, still wearing his shirt. In his hands, he is holding the bottle of lube that they kept in their bedside drawer. Once he is close enough, Kenma grabs the end of his tie and tugs him in close. 

A gentle puff of breath ghosts past Kenma’s face as Kuroo grunts a surprised  _ oh _ . His eyes drop to Kenma’s mouth, leaning in ever-so slightly. The playful air that had surrounded Kuroo moments before seemingly knocked out of him. 

Kenma takes one hand and strokes Kuroo's temple down to his jaw with a slow, assuredness, tilting his head to the side just a little. Spoken in a whisper, “You’re still wearing a shirt.” He takes Kuroo’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs lightly. “That’s unfortunate.”

Kuroo leans in, trying to capture Kenma’s lips in a kiss and whining when Kenma leans away from him. “Shirt, Kuro.”

Kuroo’s fingers are clumsy as they untangle the tie from Kenma’s hand, slipping it from his collar, and undo the buttons along his shirt. The white fabric shifts from Kuroo’s body and falls to his feet with a quiet sound. 

With reverence, Kenma’s hands slide along the dips and curves of Kuroo’s biceps, his mouth drying up at the muscle beneath his palms. He tweaks one of Kuroo’s nipples, catching the other man off-guard, and smirks, hoping that Kuroo can’t read the weakness he’s feeling on his face. 

“That better?” Kuroo whispers, grabbing Kenma’s hand and forcing him to cup his pec. 

“It’ll do.”

“Kenmaaaa.” 

The whine has Kenma smirking and he takes his hand back from Kuroo; he turns around, bending over the counter and teasing the skirt up so that the bottom of his ass is peaking out. “I want your cock now, though. Don’t make me do all the work.”

Kuroo leans close again, the heat of his bare skin seeping through Kenma’s shirt. “As if you would.”

“Whatever,” Kenma says, the last syllable turning into a quiet gasp as Kuroo’s index and middle fingers trail hotly along the length of his thigh. Next, Kuroo’s entire palm cups Kenma’s ass cheek, squeezing.

“You’re so sexy, kitten.” Kuroo’s deep voice is raspy and needy. He’s rutting subtly against Kenma’s backside, and it sends sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. When the pop of the lube bottle sounds, Kenma’s stomach jumps in excitement.

It’s only a little disappointing when the hand that had been on Kenma’s ass disappears, but only seconds later, Kuroo’s slicked fingers are toying with his cheeks, pulling the lace panties to the side and dipping between them to tease at his hole. “You don’t have to be so gentle, Tetsurou. Wanna feel you in me  _ now. _ ”

“That an order, boss?” Kenma can feel the way that Kuroo is hovering carefully over him, waiting.

“Stop playing games and  _ fuck me _ .”

The hitch in Kuroo’s breath is hardly noticeable, but the breathlessness when he speaks next is clear as day. “As you wish…”

Two fingers slip inside Kenma’s hole; it stings a little at first, but the pain quickly passes with each pump in and out. He folds his arms, providing a pillow for his face to rest in against the counter. “Mmm,” he pants. “Yeah, right there. So good.”

Kuroo sighs at the praise. Wedging his legs between Kenma’s, he nudges his feet slightly wider and pulls at Kenma’s waist with his free hand so that he is no longer right up against the counter. This change has Kenma arching his back, changing the angle  _ just _ enough to hit his prostate. The addition of a third finger only makes it better. “Feel good?”

“Fu-uck, Tetsurou.” 

The dig of Kuroo’s fingers grip on his waist feels fantastic and Kenma is sure there will likely be marks blooming later; the thought warms him--a good reminder of how good he feels when Kuroo touches him this way. They disappear for a second and he can hear the squirt of more lube and a long sigh from Kuroo as he applies some to his cock.

When Kuroo lines himself up with Kenma’s entrance, he pauses, taking care to fiddle with the skirt and lift it up so that Kenma’s entire ass is displayed. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

Kenma leans up on his elbows and peers over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. As unaffected as he can muster, he says, “Good. I want you to show me just how your dick was made to fuck me.”

He sees the way Kuroo’s eyes droop and the small, pleased smirk that graces his lips. Nodding, Kuroo leans forward to place kisses along the column of Kenma’s neck. “That’s right. Perfect for you,” he whispers, words muffled.

The slide of Kuroo’s cock inside of him is slow and torturous, but it feels so good, especially paired with the sighs and murmurs passing Kuroo’s lips with each inch.  _ Feel so good _ and  _ yes yes yes _ . 

Once he bottoms out, Kenma hums, contorting his body so that he can catch Kuroo’s lips in a messy kiss. “Come on, Tetsu.” Their tongues slide together wetly, warm breath hitting their faces in small puffs. One of Kuroo’s hands comes to rest lightly at the base of Kenma’s throat, nearly causing him to keen.

At first, Kuroo moves slowly, but it is only a matter of a few seconds before he picks up his pace. Distantly, there is the hum of some generic music of a game Kenma had been playing earlier; slightly closer, discarded just a few feet away, maybe on the opposite counter, the buzz and ring of a cell phone sounds.

Kuroo and Kenma ignore them though, neither of them able to beat the hot sound of skin on skin, the shaky breaths and  _ ahh _ ’s and  _ yes _ ’s that fill the room. 

“That’s right, Tetsurou,” Kenma praises, quietly. He stands up just a little taller, angle changing once again and making him see stars. Kuroo doesn’t slow down, simply holds tight to Kenma’s waist and guides him back and forth along his dick. Tipping his head back to rest against Kuroo’s shoulders, Kenma continues, trying to cover up the hitch in his voice, “Just like that. You’re doing great. Ah--”

The hand at Kenma’s throat squeezes the barest amount before it’s relaxed again. “Told you I’d make you feel good,” Kuroo teases breathlessly. “Nothing less for you, kitten.”

Judging by the way Kuroo is moving now, he must be getting close. Kenma grabs hold of Kuroo’s wrist and urges it to squeeze, just a little more. Eager to please, Kuroo does just that.

It’s still light, hardly anything to make note of, but it’s just enough to make Kenma’s skin tingle and he closes his eyes. The next thing he knows, Kuroo has his other hand circling his neglected cock, working him over in time with each of his own thrusts. 

The soft fabric of the skirt slips down around his thighs, Kuroo’s hand moving under, peaking out at the top of each stroke. “Say it again,” Kuroo murmurs close to Kenma’s ear.

“Say what?”

“How good I make you feel.”

“Someones--ah--getting bossy.”

The hand on his cock slows, squeezing. Breathily, Kuroo says, “Please, Kenma. Gets me so hot. I need it.”

It feels like there is static in his veins, a fuzzy weightlessness taking over him, and words spill from his lips. Anything to keep the hand on his dick moving. He’d be embarrassed about it later, but for now, he wasn’t thinking about it.

“Jesus, Tetsurou. Your cock is amazing. Everything you do drives me wild.” Kuroo starts pumping his cock again, pace quick, thumb rubbing over the head every few strokes. “I love how needy you get too. It’s adorable--”

Kenma sighs happily when the grip on his neck tightens, constricting his airway for half of a second before letting go. He can feel that he’s getting close by the heat roiling in his stomach and the way his toes are curling. 

“--and sometimes I like making you beg for it just so you’ll keep your giant hands all over me. Feels so good. You’re fucking  _ perfect _ .”

Though he knew it was close, it still almost surprises him when he spills his cum across Kuroo’s hand, a few drops that Kuroo couldn’t catch falling to the floor. He eyes them disdainfully, mind already set on making Kuroo clean them up later. Eugh.

Behind him, Kuroo’s thrusts are quick, the hand covered in cum already making a home on Kenma’s waist again, smearing the tacky semen all over the side of the skirt. His hand slips slightly, smearing more along Kenma’s thigh. 

Just as Kenma is about to lean back and whisper more about the annoying,  _ hot _ things that Kuroo does to him, Kuroo pulls out in one quick motion. He pushes Kenma down against the counter, mindful of his face, and fucks into his fist a couple of times before coming with a long groan and painting the skirt and back of Kenma’s thighs with white.

He collapses against Kenma heavily and nuzzles his nose against Kenma’s neck. “That was hot, babe.”

“You’re  _ crushing _ me.” Kenma attempts to push back, but Kuroo doubles down, jabbing his annoying fingers into his sides, tickling him.

“You didn’t mind it  _ earlier _ .” The tickling has subsided, but now Kuroo is blowing raspberries against any bit of skin he can get to.

Kenma can’t help it when he laughs, kicking back futilely. “Well,  _ earlier _ , you were banging me. Now you’re just being annoying.”

“You wound me.” Kuroo stands up, but quickly grabs Kenma around the waist and hefts him over his shoulder. “You can make it up to me by ordering takeout while I set up that snow leopard documentary.”

No matter how much he protests, Kuroo doesn’t put Kenma down until they reach the bedroom and he is being placed on fluffy blankets covering their mattress. “For the record, I have nothing to make up to you.  _ This _ ,” he gestures to the soiled fabric of the skirt, “was all for you. You can thank Bokuto.”

“What does Bokuto have to--” Kuroo stops in the middle of his sentence, and it seems like he has stopped paying attention to Kenma altogether--his focus instead fixed on something tucked away in the closet, just slightly visible from the way that the door was cracked open.

A bright yellow box adorned by the label of the company Kenma had ordered the skirts from.

_ Well, fuck. _

Kuroo walks towards the closet and picks up the items from the box, turning towards Kenma with red cheeks and biting his lip. “You have  _ more _ ?” he squeaks out.

Needless to say, they don’t get around to watching much of the documentary.

In the morning, Kenma wakes up to an empty bed, and when he walks out to the living room, Kuroo and Bokuto are talking animatedly about a volleyball match they must have both watched recently. 

He enters the room, eyes on his phone as he checks the comments on one of his videos. Bokuto smirks at him and waggles his eyebrows when he flops into the armchair across from them. Kenma flips him off.

_ Thanks, I guess, _ he types out before hitting send and promptly blocking Bokuto on all social media.

Kenma will deal with Bokuto’s insufferable smugness later. He offers a small smile to Kuroo when he walks by and presses a kiss against his forehead. But for now, he has some more shopping to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, I'd love to hear what you thought in the comments <3 it really keeps me going dsjafkldasj 
> 
> You can find me over on twt @ [_bakuho_ (BNHA)](https://twitter.com/_bakuho_) | [flowercrownkuro (hq)](https://twitter.com/flowercrownkuro)


End file.
